


wrapped up

by badappple



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bondage, Bottom Akechi Goro, Butt Plugs, Christmas Presents, Christmas Smut, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Light Dom/sub, Light-Hearted, M/M, Marking, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Top Kurusu Akira
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:29:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28325361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badappple/pseuds/badappple
Summary: A grin appears on Akira’s face, smile already shaky with anticipation and head already dripping with lust. “Did the Christmas spirit really get you that hot and bothered, Akechi?”The words earn a scoff and an eye roll from Goro, and Akira can see the way he squirms ever so slightly. “Shut up and play with your present. I’m getting a bit restless, mind you.”[Akechi has a present for Akira. It's himself.]
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 5
Kudos: 146





	wrapped up

**Author's Note:**

> akira "the ugly sweater stays ON during sex" kurusu

Akira’s eyes shot open once his digital alarm clock began to beep. For once, he was happy to wake up this early. 

It’s Christmas Morning. A day that really only got fun for him the older he got, ironically enough. And even though Akechi would gripe and complain about having to go to any parties today, Akira knows they’re both going to have a good time. 

“Hey, Akechi—“ Akira rolls over in his bed, only to be faced with… the sheets, a blanket, and a pillow. No Akechi to be found. 

Well, that’s certainly odd. He knows Akechi was here when they both went to bed. He _did_ hear something moving around last night, though, but it was probably just Akechi wrapping some last-minute gifts or something. Goro likely passed out on the couch once he was done. Cute. 

Akira couldn’t help but smile to himself at that image, of Akechi staying up late just for Akira’s sake. He truly was lucky to have someone like that around. 

With a yawn, Akira got out of bed and grabbed the glasses from his nightstand. He’s still never needed them, not even now, but they help with whatever deep-rooted psychological things he needs help with. Akechi knows that, and he never mentions them. It’s nice, but now’s not the time for Akira to be sitting here and thinking fondly about their relationship when he could easily just go talk to Akechi and spend time with him. 

But he knows he should probably get dressed first. Akira picks up the first pair of jeans he can find in the bedroom and quickly puts them on. 

Grabbing the ugliest, most obnoxious Christmas sweater he owns, he grins and tosses it on. It’s sure to piss Akechi off, at least a little bit. Glancing at himself in the mirror, he can just tell that it’s perfect. It’s a bright, eye-bleeding green with sleeves of red that are equally as bright and annoying. Most of the sweater was covered in tacky golden tinsel and patched-on glittery ornaments to really make the sweater that much uglier. The white faux-fur trim at the collar was a pretty welcome addition, too. 

He thinks he’s never looked better. He hopes Akechi will agree. 

Akira places his glasses on and he slowly pads out of their bedroom and down the hall of their apartment. 

Still no sign of Akechi yet. No sign that the boy is even awake right now, either. Akira figures he might as well make some coffee for them both once he finds Goro. 

Walking slowly into the living room, he glanced around only to be met with- 

“Merry Christmas, Akira.” 

-Akechi Goro, sitting underneath the Christmas tree on his knees, wearing nothing but bright red ribbon around his body that didn’t leave much to the imagination at all. His ankles were bound together, and the same for his wrists, kept in place by the same red ribbon tied into perfect bows. 

Everything… intimate was covered by the ribbon, but not by much. His bound wrists were tied in between his thighs, hiding his cock from view, but almost every other inch of his pale skin was exposed. 

And on top of that, another length of ribbon was tied delicately around his neck, along with a bow on his head.

It all seems very intricate, wrapping him up in a way that looks so enticing. 

A sprig of mistletoe hangs above them both, and it wasn’t there when Akira went to sleep. 

Goro looks up at Akira with sultry, narrowed eyes, the maroon tones of his gaze inviting and playful. 

“What.. is this?” Akira, ever the perceptive one, glances upon the scene. He can’t ignore the way his cock begins to stir in his pants, seeing Akechi all tied up like this… 

“It’s your Christmas present. It was a _special_ delivery.” Akechi drips the words from his lips like honey, the sound of Akechi’s voice alone spreading syrupy heat through Akira’s bones. “Why? Do you not like it? I can hardly imagine why. This gift has everything you could ever want.”

Akira couldn’t shake his head any faster. “No. I love it. It’s just not a gift I was expecting, exactly.” He chuckles, rubbing the back of his neck. 

“You love it? That’s all? I was expecting a different reaction from you, _Akira._ ” 

The way Akechi says his name, saccharine and drenched with lust… god. He can barely hold himself back and they haven’t even started. Akira takes a step closer to his gift. “It’s a bit more than love.” A lot more. 

Akechi’s eyes flash dangerously, lips curling into a smile that’s far too innocent to be on the face of a boy who’s tied up and naked beneath a Christmas tree. “Then you should show it. I've heard that presents of this nature should be used for their intended purpose rather… quickly.” He licks his lips, the corners of his smile quirking up once he sees Akira’s face blush a deep red. 

Well. Akira certainly wasn’t expecting to be fucking his boyfriend on Christmas morning, but he most definitely isn’t complaining. 

A grin of his own appears on Akira’s face, smile already shaky with anticipation and head already dripping with lust. “Did the Christmas spirit really get you that hot and bothered, Akechi?” 

The words earn a scoff and an eye roll from Akechi, and Akira can see the way he squirms ever so slightly. “Shut up and play with your present. I’m getting a bit restless, mind you.”

“Feisty, aren’t we?” Akira’s grin widens, taking pride in pushing Goro’s buttons. He knows it’s getting harder to ignore how aroused the scene is making him, but god, if it isn’t satisfying to tease Goro like this. 

“Your present has been waiting for you for quite a while. I’m sure it’s understandable how pent-up it’s gotten over those hours.” Despite the teasing and clear aggravation on his face, Akechi continues to speak with that same lustfully sweet tone that flows from his lips. 

Akira has to clench his fists tightly at his sides just to stay sane. 

“Don’t worry. I’ll take my time with my gift.” Akira gives a low chuckle, before pausing. “And… the mistletoe?” 

Another round of lust gleams in those maroon eyes. “Well, it is tradition to kiss underneath it, is it not?” 

“We are going to be doing a hell of a lot more than kissing under it, that’s for sure.” 

“I’m looking forward to it,” Akechi replies, hunger on his expression as Akira unbuttons his jeans and exposes his cock, already at full hardness from Akechi’s dirty talk alone. Pride shoots through him when he sees how hard Akira already is. 

He leans forward slightly to begin teasingly licking at Akira’s cock, before he pulls away and stops. 

He eyes Akira’s sweater with a narrowed gaze. “Are you seriously going to wear that?” 

Akira pouts, offended. “It’s festive. I think it’s nice.” 

“It’s absolutely garish. Do you truly want to fuck me wearing your tacky Christmas sweater?” 

“...Yep.” He can’t even lie about it. “Come on, it’s Christmas. I can’t wear this for most of the year.” 

Akechi scoffs, then groans, then rolls his eyes again. “Fine. You’re lucky I find you so irrationally attractive, and you’re lucky your cock is worth my time.” 

“I’m honored. For both of those,” Akira teases, before leaning down closer to Akechi. “Weren't you the one eager for me to play with my present? What’s with the hesitation, _Goro?_ ” 

Akira can see the way that Akechi tenses up at those words, his lips parting slightly. He stands back up fully, smiling and content. 

He snakes an arm around Akechi’s neck, tangling his hands in honey-brown hair and shoving Akechi right onto his cock, feeling the pilant warmth of Akechi’s mouth surrounding him. 

Akira’s hips thrust back and forth, fucking Akechi’s throat at a slow pace and dragging his cock in and out of Akechi’s mouth. Akechi moans around the length, the vibrations sending a zip of pleasant electricity shooting up Akira’s spine. 

Even with the way Akira roughly shoved himself down Akechi’s throat, Akechi sucks deftly at Akira’s cock, taking pride as he earns moan after moan from Akira’s lips. He runs his mouth along the cock, licking teasingly at Akira’s slit. Akira has to cover his mouth once Akechi does that, obscene moans and gasps spilling out of him. 

“S—Shit...” Akira laughs breathlessly as Akechi continues to lap up the precome beading from his slit. “You’re.. so fucking good at this, you know?” 

And Akechi hums out another moan around the cock in his mouth, and it says everything, says that he _knows_ how good he can make Akira feel. Says he knows how good of a job he’s doing right now. 

He moves to lick the underside of Akira’s cock, taking even more pride in the high-pitched keen that leaves Akira’s throat once he does so. It’s a shame Akechi can’t touch himself with his hands and wrists bound by the ribbon like this, his own throbbing erection is getting harder and harder to ignore. 

Akira slams his cock forward, deeper into Akechi’s mouth like he can’t get enough. “So— _hah,_ fucking good, Goro—“ 

Pleasure sears into Akira’s bones, into his body, his every cell and every part. His mind is a syrupy haze, a mixture of slight drowsiness from the early awakening and a mounting sense of euphoria. 

He feels his cockhead hitting the back of Goro’s throat, can feel Goro choking and moaning on his cock. Drool spills from the corner’s of Akechi’s mouth. He glanced up at Akira, looking so utterly debauched already. His gaze was filled with sultry devotion. Along with the way Akechi continues to suck and lick at his cock deftly, Akira was barely hanging on to his coherence. 

Akira's hips snap forward once more, dragging his cock in and out of Goro’s throat while the boy hums beneath him hums, sending those pleasant vibrations through Akira once again. The hand still carded through Akechi’s hair pulls on it roughly, getting a choked moan to come out around Akira’s cock. Akira’s head tilts back as his eyes flutter shut. The sensations were becoming overwhelming, unbearable for him. 

Akechi takes that reaction as a cue to keep going, increasing the way he teasingly licks at Akira’s length until all he can hear from Akira are his obscene moans and whimpers above him. 

The thrusts of Akira’s hips lose their sharpness, grow weak and rhythmless and sloppy, barely reaching the back of Goro’s throat anymore. He’s coming undone, fast. 

Akechi speeds up once he feels this, determined to make Akira feel as good as possible while he can break his composure at the same time. 

Akira is hanging by a thread, already feeling just too good from it all. One last glance back down at Akechi, one last searing drag of his cock in and out of the tight warmth, and that was it. His orgasm hits him all at once, burning and searing through his hazy body, setting him ablaze from the inside out. And he came so soon, too- fuck, Akechi truly was perfect, wasn’t he? 

“Goro—” The choked cry of Akechi’s name was the only warning he gave, quickly pulling out of Akechi’s mouth and releasing all over the boy’s face, dirtying him. 

A small gasp left Akechi as he felt Akira’s cum spill onto his face, his cheeks, his chin, clumping up on his eyelashes. He closes one eye just to be safe, feeling the brunt of the cum spill out from his still-open mouth. Akechi feels the liquid drip down onto his almost-bare and trembling thighs. His tongue lolls open and drips white in a gesture that’s downright _lewd._

His hair is finally released from Akira’s grasp, his body weakly teetering forward from the mindless pleasure he was just drowning in. 

“Sorry—… for getting my present all dirty, like that,” Akira says in between pants, exhausted from his orgasm. He’s still trying to be confident and cocky despite the fatigue and afterglow setting through him. “But a part of me thinks it looks a lot better… all dirty and slutty like this.” 

Akechi can’t help but agree. 

He licks off the cum on his face that his tongue is able to reach, making it a point for the action to be as sultry and pornographic as possible for Akira. “Did your present serve its, ah, function well? I would hope so.” His voice is hoarse from what he’d just done, and he doesn’t miss the way it makes Akira stiffen and tense up more in arousal. 

“It did much more than just ‘serve its function’,” Akira says with a reedy laugh, exhausted yet wanting so much _more_. “But I can do more with it, right?” 

Akechi’s lustful grin turns downright eager. “I’d be happy to inform you that this isn’t the only purpose your present has.” Pure, animalistic _hunger_ flashes through Akechi’s expression again, an urge that Akira returns with one of his own. “Please, do _whatever_ you want with your present. It is yours, after all. Be as rough as you want.” 

It was all Akira needed to hear. 

He got to work, harshly pressing Akechi’s head down onto the floor, keeping the boy on his knees and placing his forearms by his head, flat on the floor, while he positioned Goro’s ass in the air. The ribbon still covered his body, keeping his limbs tied. 

A black plug gapes from Goro’s hole, stark and evident against the milky expanse of Akechi’s plush ass. 

“Didn’t know my present came with this,” Akira cooed, tugging on the plug’s end lightly and eliciting a choked gasp from Akechi. 

“I’m sorry to say that your present got a little antsy while waiting for you under here.” Akechi sounds breathless, voice slightly muffled from his position. “I was waiting for you to wake up, a—and I kept thinking about you, and…” A sigh of pure ecstasy leaves him from the mere thought of being fucked by Akira alone. 

Akira’s grin widens. “Turns out that my present is a lot more of a whore than I thought, I guess.” 

Akechi bats his eyelashes with an innocuous glance Akira’s way. “With someone like you to look forward to, can you blame me?” 

Akira doesn’t even need to look over to know that there’s a smirk on Akechi’s face, laid atop the sweetness. 

“Nope. I’m very good at what I do,” Akira hums, eager.

He brings himself onto his knees as well, grinding his hard cock against Goro’s ass and relishing the way the boy gasps beneath him. “Did you fuck yourself on that plug and pretend it was me when you waited for me to get up? That’s cute. I like my presents eager.” 

“Haah— cheeky bastard,” Akechi mumbles. “It was torture, waiting for you, sitting here, grinding down on that thing. It wasn’t even close to you.” 

Akira only laughs. “Was that a compliment?” 

“Don’t let it go to your head.” Akira can hear the eye-roll in Goro’s voice without even looking. 

“Oh, I won’t. I just happen to be the best fuck you’ve ever had, isn’t that right?” Akira speaks playfully, grinning again.

A scoff falls from Goro’s lips. “Can you just get on with it? I keep seeing flashes of your abhorrent sweater and it’s killing the atmosphere.” 

“That’s weird, because this sweater is definitely keeping the mood going for me.” Those words only elicit another scoff from Akechi, and Akira snickers. 

Akira grabs onto the plug, twisting it and angling it directly towards Goro’s prostate before he shoves it deeper. Akechi lets out a choked cry, thighs trembling in overwhelming pleasure as his hole clenches tightly around the plug.

“What was that you said, about killing the atmosphere?” Akira drawls, leisurely fucking Goro with the plug and listening to him mewl and whine. 

“You—You are fucking _insufferable,_ Kurusu—“ Akechi’s words were more moans than syllables. His voice is ragged, panting. 

Faux innocence crosses Akira’s face as he tilts his head. “Huh? Why? I’m just using my present, like you wanted.” He continues thrusting the plug right into Goro’s sweet spot, and the sight of Akechi softly begging for more and moaning like a whore… sweetly whispering for Akira to keep going, give him more. 

Fuck. _Fuck._ As much as he wants to keep teasing Akechi, the urge to just fuck into Akechi until he can’t think is becoming a bit too much. 

Every time he tries to tease Akechi, it’s always Akira who ends up feeling tantalized. It’s unfair, Akechi has the unfair advantage of a perfect ass and an equally perfect… everything else. 

Akechi is such a gorgeous bastard. All of him. Every curve, every inch, every mark and every scar. The ribbon covers too much for Akira’s liking, honestly, but the idea of Goro tied down and truly at his mercy is more than enough to make up for it. 

Akira gives one final, ruthless thrust with the plug, spearing right into Akechi’s prostate and hitting it a few times for good measure. 

Akechi screams out a moan, before Akira takes the plug out just as roughly and tosses it aside. Akechi’s glistening hole gaped at the lack of fullness, clenching desperately around nothing. His whole body was shaking, needing some form of stimulation, _now._

The sight of Akechi like this was downright addicting to Akira, the most potent drug imaginable. 

“W—why the hell did— did, you stop?” Akechi spits out, breathing ragged and heavy. 

“Sorry, sorry. I just thought I could try and use my present in a more hands-on way.” 

Ignoring the weird roundabout way Akira had just said ‘I’m going to fuck you now’, a round of lust pulses hotly through Akechi’s body, causing a shudder to wrack his ribbon-entangled frame. “Your present is getting impatient.” 

“My present will get what it wants soon enough.” Akira’s finger breaches Akechi’s rim, hearing the quiet wet noises of the lube. He’s well aware Akechi has already prepped himself, judging by how easy it was to fuck him with that plug a moment ago. 

But teasing is always fun to Akira, it’s always fun to see Akechi break and cry and moan and beg for more. 

“Fuck— you bastard, is that all you have?” Akechi grits his teeth and spits his words out, walls fluttering around Akira’s finger. “You’ll have to do— a lot more than that to please me…” 

“I never said that was all.” Akira shrugs, plunging a second finger in and relishing in Goro’s quiet keening. A chuckle leaves his throat, warm and amused. “Do you know what I like about my present being wrapped like this?” 

He’s unsure what Akira is getting at, but he answers honestly. “Unfortunately, I don’t.” 

The grin on Akira’s face widens, sharpens. “I like being able to do anything I want to my present, and my present can only take it. It’s a good look.” 

Akechi wants to give some kind of snappy remark back, but he can’t think of anything, can’t think at all past the lustfully sweet haze fogging up his mind. “Then, god, do whatever you want to it—“ 

He wants Akira to hurry up and fuck him so, _so_ badly. He’s not sure how much of the teasing he can handle- his body still trembles and bucks against his ribbon restraints. His head is buried into the flooring now, too, barely able to speak audibly anymore. 

“Fine. You know how hard it is to say no when you beg.” Akira retreats his fingers with a contented sigh, and lines his leaking cock up with Akechi’s hole, stretched and clenching. 

_God, finally,_ Goro almost says aloud. He has been waiting all night to get this boy’s dick inside of him. 

Akira’s hands make their way onto Akechi’s tiny waist, gripping them hard enough to bruise. The pain is enough to tear a weak moan from Akechi’s throat. 

“Did you like that? Does my present like when it hurts?” Akira speaks playfully as the grip grows more intense and gets a high-pitched keen to leave Akechi’s lips. His grin sharpens again. “Then I guess I’ll have to make it _really hurt._ ” 

And with that, Akira slams forward into Akechi’s hole without warning, bottoming out in mere seconds while Goro’s swimming mind struggles to keep up with the sensations assaulting his entire body. 

Akechi is as tight as ever despite the prep he’d given himself, walls searing against Akira’s cock, perfect in a way that only Akechi could be. 

The pace of Akira’s thrusts are downright brutal this time, nothing like the lazy and slow drag he used while fucking Goro’s throat earlier. The tightness of Goro’s hole clings to his cock as he moves in and out, as if Goro wants to hold onto him for as long as he can. 

Everything was so much, too much for Akechi. The feeling of Akira inside him, hot and pulsating, the ribbon keeping him bound and obedient, the feeling of Akira fucking him mercilessly into the floor, knowing how badly his face was going to bruise later and moaning even louder once he truly realized that. 

The thrusts into him are merciless, vicious and it’s perfect, Akechi can’t get enough. His mind swims and his vision blurs, feeling himself beginning to slip away into euphoria. 

“Akechi— god, _fuck—_ you’re always, so damn perfect, like this, just for me—“ Akira babbles out praise after praise, and it only serves to send Goro further into that all-consuming haze of lust and adoration. 

“Ngh— ‘kira, s-so deep—“ he slurs out, mind melting away into only the sensations of Akira, _Akira fucking so deep into him that he can see his stomach bulge out of the corner of his eye, Akira fucking him so ruthlessly but so lovingly._

Akira only groans as he hears Akechi mewl and whimper, thrusts speeding up at an even more vicious pace than before.

The lewd slaps of skin against skin echo around their apartment, a tribute to their own debauchery as Akira spears his boyfriend open underneath a Christmas tree. 

He can see Akechi bucking up against the ribbons keeping him in place, eager to chase the sensations as much as he can. All Goro can focus on is Akira’s cock splitting him in two, the feeling of fullness as Akira thrusts in and out of him like his life depends on it. 

One particularly rough thrust and Akechi trembles and tightens up all too differently, and Akira knows what he hit. He slightly repositions his hips, so that every thrust, every movement hits Akechi’s prostate as hard as possible. He’s more ruthless than he was with the plug, slamming into Goro and hearing the boy underneath him scream in mindlessly unfathomable pleasure. 

It’s all too good, too much, all at once. Akechi can’t keep up, his senses attacked with an onslaught of euphoria and desire while Akira fucks his body even deeper into the floor. 

“...More— ‘kira, more, keep going, god ‘kira keep going—“ the words fall past his lips like molasses, sweet and slurred and slow, mind fogged-up and bleary.

Sweat beads up and pricks at Akira’s hairline as his breathing grows heavier. Goro is probably as close as he is, judging by the way Goro is shaking and whining and begging for him. 

Akira shoots his hips forward again, a strangled moan leaving Akechi’s lips as his prostate was hit head-on once again. The thrusts were deeper than anything Akira has ever felt, so connected with Akechi in such an intimate way that he can’t handle it. “F—feeling good, ‘kechi? Do you like it when I fuck you like this?” 

“Yes—“ Akechi blurts out immediately, more gasp than actual word. “Yes, god, I love it so much, you’re so deep, ‘kira _please you feel so good—“_

Music to Akira’s ears, hearing Akechi reduced to this utterly incoherent mess like that. The satisfaction of breaking Akechi’s ever-present pride as Akira ruthlessly fucks him into the flooring is almost satisfying enough to get Akira to cum. 

But his own composure begins to wane, thrusts going sloppier and shallower, unable to keep up with the merciless pace he himself had set. Akechi was too far gone to say anything, though- the feeling of being fucked this hard by Akira was more than enough. 

“Close, ‘kira, I’m so close…” he babbled, tears beginning to stream down his face while Akira continued. 

“T-that’s right… you can cum for me, Goro, show me how good I’m making you feel…” Akira praises lowly, rubbing small circles into Akechi’s hips. 

That gentle gesture was enough to send Akechi over the edge completely. His vision goes white, entire body collapsing bonelessly onto the floor as he comes thick ropes of white and clamps around Akira‘s cock like a vice, eyes rolling back into his head. “Akira— fuck—!” He screams, feeling the orgasm rip through every part of his body and tear it to _shreds._ It’s powerful enough to white-out every thought he has, erasing everything that isn’t Akira or the sheer amount of sweet pleasure coursing through his veins.

But despite Goro’s climax, Akira does not stop. He chases his own release inside of Akechi, shallowly thrusting into the tight hole as much as the clench will allow. Akechi does nothing but whine and weakly beg underneath Akira, feeling the boy bring his hips even further into the air for a better angle. 

The overstimulation is so intense that Akechi can barely breathe, feeling his body melting away into the flooring as more saccharine heat pours through his veins. 

“Goro—- so good, so sweet, you’re perfect, I love you so much—“ the praise echoes in Akechi’s mind, and it’s all he can hear for a moment before the sound of skin on skin and weak moaning return to him. 

Akira gives the roughest thrust yet, coming with a shout. He sees stars in his vision, his mind empty of all thoughts that weren’t of Akechi and the searing tightness around him. It all goes black for a moment, the heat in his bones burning up all rational thought as his second orgasm of the morning attacks his body and mind without mercy. He spills into Akechi’s tight ass, eyes screwed shut as Akechi moans at the feeling of being filled. 

Once Akira feels his mind dropping off from the euphoric high of his release, he pulls out with a hiss and feels Akechi’s whole body twitch with the feeling. Akira watches his cum trickle from Akechi’s ass for a moment, before scooping the white liquid up with his fingers and keeping most of it inside Goro’s hole. 

Akira grins once he grabs the plug, shoving it past Goro’s entrance to keep all of his cum inside where it belongs, in Goro, his perfect hole, his perfect everything. 

A weak whimper leaves Akechi as he feels the cum being shoved back into him, and it feels so good, too, that whatever coherence he might have recovered is gone, eroded into nothing but warmth and love.

They stay like that for a while, together, with nothing but each other and their company, their heavy breaths, their trembling bodies.

Akira gently moves Goro around to position him on his back once he's coherent enough to do so, Goro's softening cock still laid underneath his ribbon-bound arms and wrists. He’s mewling softly, the afterglow pleasantly settling through his body.

“Goro,” Akira begins, quietly. He smiles again once he sees Goro’s bleary gaze flitting back over to look at him. “It was a really nice present that you gave me,” he teases. 

Apparently, Goro wasn’t exhausted enough to roll his eyes. “I’m glad you liked it,” he mumbles, sighing with exhaustion and the smoldering remains of his climax. “It’s… ngh, a good gift…” 

"It was. Not bad for your first Christmas gift as my boyfriend," Akira says, cheeky and grinning and taking so much pride in Akechi's annoyed yet drowsy expression.

"Not bad? Kurusu-I just let you fuck me into the floor so hard that I'll be bruised for weeks. Is that what you call "not bad", hm?"

Akira only chuckles, warmly and fondly. "Fine. It was more than "not bad". It was really nice. A good surprise, too. If you wanted to sleep with me, you could have asked."

Akechi grins back at Akira. "Where's the fun in that? The anticipation is half the experience."

"Waiting for me to fuck you while you sat tied up on your knees... I admit, I did like that part." Akira sounds sheepish, embarrassed that he's thinking about his boyfriend when he just fucked that very same boyfriend with no embarrassment.

"Of course you did, pervert."

"Guilty." Akira says before he exhales sharply, still feeling the aftershock of coming twice in the span of a single morning. “Come on, ‘kechi. Let’s get you cleaned up. And we should probably get this ribbon off of you, as nice as it looks.” 

Akechi gives an exhausted laugh. “It looks really good, right? I did my best at it. Took me hours to tie it all just right."

“It looks great. Red really is your color.” Akira stands up with a groan, leaning down and picking the ribbon-clad boy up in his arms. “Gotta say, you should start dressing like this more often.” 

Goro looks over at Akira’s own outfit and his expression sours. “I cannot say the same for you, however.” 

“Hey. It’s. Festive.” Akira rolls his eyes this time, and he can hear Akechi snickering in his arms. 

“Festive, but still ugly.” 

“Absolutely not.” Akira laughs, and the sound of his voice is warm. “Hey, Goro?” His voice is a bit more fond, a bit more caring now, as he gives a glance down at Akechi.

“Hm? Yes? What is it,” Goro replies drowsily, nuzzling up against Akira’s chest.

“Merry Christmas. I love you.”

And the way Akechi’s face lit up and the way he smiled back is probably the best present of all. 

“I love you too, Akira. You and your stupid sweater.” 

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! merry christmas/happy holidays if u don't celebrate it !! it is still christmas in my time zone so i tried real hard to get this one out on time,, i hope yall enjoyed 
> 
> and the idea of akira having sex in jeans and a christmas sweater was just too funny to me
> 
> twt is @badappplle . warning for 18+/dead dove content


End file.
